


Can You Keep A Secret?

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Non-graphic injuries, Parent-Child Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Windcharger finds out. In Mirage's opinion, it's about damn time.
Relationships: Brawn & Mirage, Brawn/Windcharger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Lord of Iridium Tower but I like this one better.

Brawn didn't know what had woken him, but when he rolled out of bed only to trip over what appeared to be thin air, he thought he had an idea. "Mirage?" he asked, hands carefully reaching. His fingers met warm plating, rattling in a way that surely would've been audible without an electro-disruptor. "Can you show me what's wrong, bitlet?"

Windcharger shifted on the berth. "Brawn?"

Mirage tensed and his armor shifted.

"It's okay," Brawn said, catching his fingers on what he thought was Mirage's wrist. "It's just Windcharger. Do you want him to leave?"

A long moment passed, and Brawn held his breath.

Slowly, Mirage reappeared, curled up on the floor with his knees under his chin, and as his electro-disruptor powered down, so did its effects. His burned plating rattled, and his shoulder hissed and spit sparks where the hydraulics had been severed.

Brawn found himself holding Mirage's gun, and he cautiously teased it out of his grip. "It's alright." He groaned and lowered himself until he was sitting on the floor next to Mirage. He gently grabbed his undamaged shoulder and pulled.

Mirage uncurled and laid down, putting his head in Brawn's lap.

Brawn sighed, stroking Mirage's helm, and commed Jazz. _:Mirage is in my quarters. He needs medical attention.:_

The reply was immediate. _:On my way. Do not antagonize him.:_

Brawn snorted out loud.

"What's going on?" Windcharger asked.

"Everything's fine," Brawn said. "Imma sit here for now. You go back to your recharge."

Windcharger glanced at Mirage and reached down, tracing chirolinguistics against Brawn's shoulder. _Are you in danger?_

Brawn reached up and grabbed his hand. _He won't hurt me._

Windcharger frowned but laid back down, though he clearly stayed awake.

The door opened shortly after.

Mirage leapt to his feet, snatching up his gun and pointing it at the helm of the bot who entered.

"Well," Jazz said, his own weapon pointed at his operative, "seems we have a situation here."

Mirage didn't reply.

Brawn slowly stood and grabbed Mirage's gun.

Jazz invented sharply, steadying his aim.

"Let go," Brawn said. "It's alright. It's just Jazz. He's here to help. To make you feel better."

Mirage clenched his jaw, and gripped his gun tighter for one harrowing moment before finally letting go.

This time, Brawn stowed it in his subspace. If there was need, he was confident Mirage had other weapons on him anyway. "Come on, let's sit down. It's okay."

Mirage allowed himself to be led back to the berth and sat down. Brawn sat next to him and he tipped over, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Windcharger sat up and scooted back, looking nothing but confused.

Jazz turned to look over his shoulder. "You can come in now, Ratchet. All clear."

The chief medical officer bustled past Jazz and knelt in front of Mirage. "Alright, let's get this shoulder fixed."

Jazz bounced on the balls of his feet. "I need to debrief him."

"You can wait until I'm done."

Brawn coaxed Mirage to lay down in his lap again and continued stroking his helm.

Jazz zeroed in on the motion. "So what's the story here then?"

Brawn glared at him. "All due respect, Commander, that's none of your business."

Jazz glanced at Windcharger. "What about your conjunx?"

"Not any of his business either."

Windcharger flinched.

Brawn winced, but his expression didn't change other than that.

Jazz stared evenly. He was the first to look away.

Brawn nodded to himself and turned back to Mirage, murmuring nonsense comfort words.

Windcharger drew one knee up to his chest.

Ratchet continued to work in silence, then stood when he was done. "I'd like to see you in the medbay tomorrow just to make sure everything's healing right."

Brawn tapped Mirage's nose. "Can you answer yes or no?"

Mirage closed his eyes. "Yes."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He glanced at Jazz expectantly.

"Debriefing," Jazz said.

"In the morning," Brawn snapped.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow and stood by the door, waiting.

After a long, tense moment, Jazz finally crossed the room and left, Ratchet following behind.

The door closed and Brawn turned to Mirage. "You can stay here tonight."

Windcharger stretched out his long legs one by one and stood. "I'll just go then."

"Stay." Mirage sat up, slowly, obviously in no small amount of pain, and turned to face Brawn. "You should have told him before."

"You wanted it to be a secret," Brawn said.

Mirage smiled sadly. "I think he can keep a secret, Ri."

Windcharger blinked in shock.

"Besides," Mirage said, turning to face him with that same smile, "I've never had a sire worth the title before."

Windcharger sat down on Mirage's other side. "I thought you were born in the Towers."

"He was," Brawn said, "to a lowly laborer who happened to catch the eye of Baron Baroq with his strength and plating so very shiny with condensation from the heat." He smiled ruefully. "That was a fun season at first. But the scandal was too public to be swept under the rug, and then when the Towers fell, my little bitlet was all that was left of the Iridium line. You remember the little one I had with me when we first met." 

Windcharger blinked in shock and looked up at Mirage. "That little sparkling was you? With the grey and gray plating and the little crest that stood straight up?"

"I've matured since then," Mirage quipped.

Windcharger chuckled. "I'd say you have. You're definitely much taller than my knee now."

Mirage laughed. "My CNA donor's influence, unfortunately. I am jealous of Bumblebee and the tight spaces he can fit into at times. It's definitely a benefit in our line of work."

Brawn huffed a laugh. "Trust me, there are downsides as well." He stood on the bed in order to stroke over Mirage's helm once more and then turned somber. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mirage winced. "You're not cleared to know. But I was scared, and I knew you were safe."

"Always," Brawn promised. He winked at Windcharger. "I may seem all gruff and prickly, but inside, I have the brightest spark you'll ever see."

Windcharger snorted. "I believe the humans call such a person a 'teddy bear'."

Brawn's expression went from teasing to insulted in a nanoklik.

Mirage laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a [baby Mirage](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/189643181229/im-low-on-spoons-but-i-have-a-lazily) with bonus humanformers.


End file.
